Vongola Institute
by shimejiaddict1896
Summary: Vongola insitute. A school made to recruit members into the Vongola. TsunaxOC.
1. The Start of A New Day

Hi! :D So, this random idea came into my head and even though I didn't want to post it cuz I haven't updated The Rain And The Lunar Princess for months. (People keep complaining to me of Fb. If you can, please refrain from messaging me if it's about the story. I don't have that much free time anymore.) LOLz I swear this will suck =A= Anyway, read if you want your mind to explode by the stupidity of my work.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR (but I do own Essi :D) 'cuz if i did, Tsuna wouldn't be too Dame.

* * *

"I'm gunna die in this situation if I don't be careful..." A girl mumbles to herself as she walks to the train station.

_Essi Miller. Favorite color: Black. Hobbies: Staying away from people. Newly enrolled in Vongola institute with Giotto as it's founder. Currently being held by Timoteo while Vongola Decimo is training. Rumors say that no one other than his guardians have seen him. Maybe I'll meet him coincidentally._

* * *

She sits there in the train looking out the window.

_Vongola Institute was designed to recruit new members to their mafia organization. I have no interest in the mafia at all though. The only reason I enrolled was to enhance my skills. Hopefully I'll at least do good._

* * *

As she reaches the school she stops at the gates.

"Well, here goes my eternal soul."

* * *

"This is not good... Was it here? There? Ugh..." She was lost. Obviously bad with directions. "Ah... If only they had a map to this school."

She continued walking until- **THUD**

"G- Gomenasai!" Essi looked up to see gentle, caramel eyes looking down at her. "Daijoubu desu ka?", the boy asks as he offers a hand. "H- Hai. Arigatou..." She says as he helps her stand up. He hesitantly nods. "Annou, do you know the way to the gym? I think I'm lost."  
"Eh? Ah, I actually don't know either. It's my first time being here since my home tutor forced me-" The brunette stopped as soon as he realized what he was about to say. Essi smiled. "Then how 'bout we look together. I'm Essi Miller. And you are?" The brunette sighed of relief mentally. _At least she's not asking anything..._"Tsu- Tsunayoshi S- Sawada..." He stuttered.

So they begin their search for the gym together. It's pretty sad considering that it was JUST behind them... If only they turned around...

~TBC~

* * *

Well that's pretty much it. Er.. so... please reveiw if it's... i dunno worthy?


	2. Meeting the Rest of the Guardians

So, i have no school tomorrow... MORE COMPUTER TIME! w And I might just post chapter 3 tomorrow if I get the motivaion. thanks for the reveiws too. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, 'Cuz if i did, the first generation vongola would be brought back to life xP

* * *

"Gomenasai Juudaime!" A silver-headed boy was at the front door of the gym bowing in front of, presumably, Tsuna.

_Juudaime?_

The silver haired octopus teen looked up and noticed Essi. He immediately sprang up and took out his dynamites. "Teme, what did you do to Juudaime? Are you the reason he got lost?" Essi couldn't help but just stand there clueless. Tsuna tries to calm down the angered 'octopus demon'. "Calm down Gokudera-kun. Essi-chan helped me get here." _Though the gym was just behind us the whole time..._

The octopus, that was named Octodera- * cough * I mean, Gokudera, hid his dynamitres. "If Juudaime says so..." Gokudera gave Essi a 'Don't go near my girlfriend Juudaime'- * cough cough * warning glare.

_What's his problem? Somewhat overprotective for I dunno what reason._

"Oh! Tsuna! Gokudera!" A raven haired boy runs towards the three with a huge grin.

_Why am I seeing a puppy running towards his master?_

"Tch. It's the yakyuu baka..." Octode- * cough * Gokudera said with an annoyed expression as Tsuna and Essi both sweatdropped. "Oh! Is this a new friend of yours Tsuna?"Said the 'puppy' as he noticed Essi."A- Ah... sort of. This is Essi-chan. Essi-chan, this is Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto."  
"Tch."  
"Haha! Nice to meet you Essi!"  
"I- It's a pleasure to meet you too."

_Well I obviously can't get along with this out-of-the-sea, hot-headed octopus but I guess I can get along with this happy-go-lucky guy..._

"Ah! You're just on time! It's Hibari's turn to give his speech." Yamamoto said happily.  
"Eh? Hibari-san?"

The four went closer to see the said person on stage.

"Tch. It's just that prefect." Gokudera said annoyed. "Maa Maa, Gokudera. Just relax and listen." Yamamoto slings his arm around Gokudera. The bomber immediately pushes his arm away, pissed off. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" He yelled. A sound from the microphone immediately caught everyone's attention.

"Herbivores..." the prefect started, "I have no interest in this school whatsoever. ('Cuz it wasn't Namimori) But if you break the school rules, I'll bite you to death. If you cause a ruckus, I'll bite you to death. If you're late, I'll bite you to death. If you're noisy, I'll bite you to death. If you annoy me, I'll bite you to death. If I simply hate you, I'll bite you to death. That is all."

Silence...

_Lame. That was completely lame. Then again, they did say that he is anti-sociable and married- * cough * loves Namimori a lot. He must want to go back.  
__  
_"Heh, that prefect's speech was lame."  
"Does he literally bite people? Like, on the neck or the head?"  
"Ah... He doesn't mean it in that way..." _It's a lot more painful than biting..._

After a few speeches, it became the turn of club captain's turn to give a speech. It was yamamoto to first give his speech."Hi everyone! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, the captain of the baseball club. We would like as many new recruits as possible. Don't worry though! Baseball is fun and easy! First the ball comes towards you like, 'Whoosh!' and then, 'Bam!' Then it will fly like, 'Whee' Then you run!"

"Heh, that yakyuu baka can't even give a proper speech."  
"Yamamoto..."

As Yamamoto went down the stage, he immediately went to Tsuna and the rest. "So, how was my speech?"  
"It sucked."  
"It was alright..."  
"It was great Yamamoto-san."

Yamamoto laughed."Haha! Arigatou na."

A silver haired teen went up the stage next, his hair looking a lot like silver grass.

"Ah, look! It's senpai's turn now!"  
"Tch. The turf top..."

The said person then grabbed the microphone and... "JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!" Ears... So many ears... Bleeding...

"That stupid turf top..."  
"Senpai was too loud..."  
"Ite..."  
"My ears..."

Yamamoto went up to the board that had the list of classrooms and students. His eyes widened at what he saw. "Haha! Look guys! We're all in separate classrooms!", he pointed. "Ah... they seem to be arranged by flame class." Essi said as she looked at the board. "That's impossible! I have to be at Juudaime's side!", says the Octopus. Tsuna went to take a look at the board again. His eyes widened as he saw who his classmates were. "My only classmates are Enma-kun, Yuni-chan, Byakuran and Xanxus? Are Byakuran and Xanxus even students?" Essi, who was confused about the situation, just stayed silent.

"How dare they put Juudaime with those bastards? And without his right hand man with him!"  
"Maa Maa, Gokudera. I'm sure Tsuna won't be in danger."  
"You idiot! What if they do something to Juudaime?"  
"You're just two classrooms away from Tsuna. I'm right next to you."  
"Then who's next to Juudaime's class?"  
"Essi is. Ah, then so would Hibari."  
"Eh? Essi-chan has the cloud attribute?"  
"Ah, yeah."  
"That bastard and that stupid woman is next to Juudaime's classroom while his right hand man isn't?"

And so Octodera continued on complaining about how he should be near his Juudaime's classroom and such. After that, they all went together to go to their classrooms. Guess what? Tsuna and Essi got lost again. What's worse? It was right in FRONT of them.

~TBC~

* * *

Er... So please reveiw if it was good enough. I swear, it took me 5 hours too type this all out _ l|lOTL


	3. Tsuna's class!

Hi guys! Sorry for the late upfate! It was because- er... what excuse should I give... It was my sister's birthday? Yes, it was. Became immortal? No... Went on a rampage and killed a few people? Nah. Busy with school? Maaaaaaaybeeee~ Laziness? Can we go with that? Alright, my excuse is laziness! :D YAY LAZY PEOPLE! LOL, so anyway, I'll be updating, er... when my secret entertainment isn't online xD And when I give up on the sim date i'm planning to make which I already have the introduction and first CG done xD Well, enjoy!

* * *

As soon as Tsuna entered the room...

* BANG *

"HIIEEE!" He somehow managed to dodge the bullet. "Sawada! You're late!"  
"Eh?! Lal?!"

On the desk was the said chibi arcobaleno. In the back of the room was Xanxus, Byakuran and Yuni in front and Enma in the middle. "Oi, Sawada." No response. "Sawada!" No use. Tsuna was mentally screaming for his life.

* BANG *

Another gunshot. "HIIEEE!" The bullet nearly grazed the terrified brunette's cheek. "Sit down!"  
"H- Hai!"

The tuna fish immedietly sat next to his best friend, Enma the salmon. The red haired boy stared at Tsuna and leaned over to whisper.

"What happened Tsuna-kun?"  
"Eh? Ah... I actually got lost when Gokudera-kun tried to escort me here..."

Enma giggled. "It's very much like Tsuna-kun to get lost. In his own school."  
The brunette slightly blushed by the truth of his dame-ness coming from his best friend. "It's not my school yet! And Essi-chan got lost as well and then we both came back together... and..." The other boy looked at him in confusion. "Essi-chan?"

* BANG *

"HIIEEE!"

"Woah!"

The two Dame-bosses fell from their seats as the bullet zoomed between them. Xanxus scoffed and looked away, and if you look closely, a tiny smirk was on his face. Byakuran, eating marshmallows, and Yuni stared at the two who were helping each other up.

"When you're in my class, you should learn to shut up! It's bad enough I have to teach you brats!", said Lal, obviously pissed off. This made Xanxus give a glare. If only they could kill. "It's not like we want to be here either.", replied Byakuran with a grin as he eats a marshmallow. "Vongola Nono simply asked us to help Tsunayoshi-kun observe and help him train." The brunette was in shock. "EH?!"

"Humph..."  
"He said that we should help Tsuna-kun in picking out members for the 10th generation..."  
"That's why all the arcobaleno are teaching the students."  
"ALL of them?!"

"Umhm~", Byakuran hummed in reply as he ate another marshmallow. Lal was pissed off by the way Byakurn was casually eating in class like there were no rules. "Oi! No eating in-"

* BANG BANG *  
"Class..." They all stoood silent.

* BOOM *

An explosion came after. Then they could hear the door slamming open from the other room.

"Dame-Tsuna?!"  
"What the hell do you think you're doing ahoshi?!"  
"Eh?!"

Tsuna stood up from his seat. "Lambo?!"  
"Oi Sawada, sit down!"

He immediately ran towards the door.

"Sawada!"

_The room next to us is Hibari-san's class. What if he hurts Lambo?!_

"Uwah! It's Dame-Tsuna!"  
"Juudaime?!"  
"Tsuna!"

As he got nearer he could see Lambo in someone's arms with Gokudera and Yamamoto behind them. The person holding Lambo turned around.

"Essi-chan?!"

~TBC~

* * *

Well, how was it? For the next... 4 or 3 chapters will pretty much loop a lot ^^;; And yay! it didn't end with Tsuna and Essi getting lost again! :D Now to torture a random person!1!1 MWAHAHAHAHAHA! D Anyway, pwease review!~ w


	4. Essi & Hibari's Class!

Hello! i wouldn't go on the computer today cause it's a weekday (grounded) but... YAY! no school~ So here's the next chappie!

**Disclaimer: **(I forgot this in the last chappie) I don't own KHR or any of the characters below, (except for Essi! :D) if I did, Gokudera wouldn't be so mean D':

* * *

She opens the door to be attacked by tonfas. She barely dodged it as she jumps back. In front of her was the prefect with narrowed eyes. "You're late herbivore." Essi stood there clueless.

_Oh... the guy who bites people..._

He went into his attack stance and glared.

_Tonfas?..._

"I'll bite you to death." He attacked from the right as Essi successfully dodged.

"O- Oi Hibari! S- Sit down!" The cloud arcobaleno who had a helmet was shaking on the desk, obviously scared of Hibari. Hibari glared at him. "O- or you c- could c-c-c-continue with the k-killing or wh-whatever you're d- doing..."

"Humph."

Essi quickly grabbed her ribbon- wait, a ribbon as a weapon? The prefect smirked knowing that she'll easily be bitten to death. He was about to attack until-

* BANG *

"HIIEEE!"  
"Sawada! You're late!"

"Huhum~ It seems that a distraction was perfect about now." Hibari glared at the speaker. It was Kikyo, one of the 6 real funeral wreaths. "The girl was late, what's the big deal?" One of the students retorted. Hibari glared. He was just about to attack him instead when another bullet fired.

* BANG *

He stopped his tracks. When he was just about to attack, Essi's ribbon wrapped around his arm. Hibari growled. She's more stubborn then he thought she was. Her ribbon untangled itself from his arm. "It's not right to just suddenly attack students like that!"

He smirked. "Heh... You sure have some guts."  
"I wasn't enrolled here for nothing, Hibari-san."  
"We'll see about that."

He attacked Essi from the right. She ducked under his arm as she grabbed his arm twisting it behind his back and pushes him against the wall, restraining him. This made most of the students and the arcobaleno, who knew of Hibari's strength, amazed and stunned by what she did. Hibari just growled under his breath pissed off.

She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I can respect that your the head of the disciplinary committee and that you would rather not be here" She tightened the pressure on his arm making the prefect grunt. "But I won't let you off like this if you hurt students for your own pathetic reasons!"

* BANG *

She let go of the prefect and tied her hair with the ribbon she held. Hibari was pissed. How could a girl restrain him so easily? THE Hibari Kyoya, being restrained by a GIRL. He just couldn't accept that. How he wanted to bite her death by now, but he'll just leave that for later. The arcobaleno gulped, not knowing what to do next.

_Hopefully that taught him something._

Hibari put away his tonfas as he looked away. He and Essi were about to sit down until the heard gunshots.

* BANG BANG *

"Hm?..."

"Ahoshi?! What are you doing here?!"  
"Ah! Ahodera!"  
"Teme... GET OUT!"  
"Gupyah!"

* BOOM *

The door suddenly slammed open revealing a child in a cow suit. "Dame-Tsuna?!" Gokudera was running after the child with Yamamoto tagging behind him. "What the hell do you think you're doing ahoshi?!" "Essi was confused about all the commotion. "Eh?!"

Hibari was just about to bite the cow child to death but stopped in his tracks when Essi ran in front of him and just clicked his tongue. Essi grabbed the child as she ran out the room and immediately closed the door.

"Oh! It's Essi!"  
"You!"

Lambo went deeper into Essi's arms. "Ahodera, you meanie!" Essi looked toward the two boys running towards her. "Yamamoto-san and Gokudera-san!"  
"Yo!"  
"You stupid ahoshi..."

Gokudera was about to take out his dynamites when a certain brunette came running towards them.

"Uwah!~ It's Dame-Tsuna!"  
"Juudaime?!"  
"Tsuna!"

Essi turned around to see the said person. "Essi-chan?!"

~TBC~

* * *

Told you guys it would loop. And guess what? it's going to loop in the next chapter too! :D Sorry, no teasing today. ;D I think the preious chapters were enough teasing. *coughbutoctoderawillstillbeo ctoderacough* Shwo Anyways, please reveiw!~ xD


	5. Gokudera and Yamamoto's class!

Hey guys!~ So, people are complaining how my chapters are short, so i put two-chapters in one!~ :D And some of you may notice that one possible chapter is longer then Essi's and Tsuna's chapter. Why? Because they were late. So, yeah. Here's a new chapter. By the way, the new characters here will be used again in future capters. IF anyone finds this interesting enough ==;; I would have updated but we had tests so I didn't have much computer time but now it's our sembreak!~ w So here's a new chappie~ Yay~ So go ahead and explode your brains out.

**Warning:** OOC-ness, possible spelling errors and other stuff.  
**Disclaimer: **I don not own KHR or any of it's characters. If I did, there would already be a second season.

* * *

"Ushishishi~, it's the bomber brat."  
Octodera entered his class to be greeted by a blonde kid wearing a little princess tiara. (LOL, octopuses going to class x3)

"Teme! Who do you think you are, knife bastard?!", said the angered octopus demon as he took out his dynamites. The so called 'knife bastard' stood up from his seat with an idiotic grin on his face.

"Ushishishishi~. Why, a prince of course."  
"Will you brats shut up?!"

A red-haired man stood up from in the middle of the classroom, rather fed up by their bickering. It was Zakuro, one of the real 6 funeral wreathes of the Millefiore Famiglia. The three exchanged glares while most of the student backed away from the three of them until a little infant in Chinese-like clothes caught their attention

"Now, now. No need to fight on the first day."

Zakuro clicked his tongue as he sat down. Bel did his signature laugh as he did the same. A 'humph' came out of Gokudera's mouth as he put away his dynamite. Just as he was about to sit down, he felt as if someone was watching him. He shook that feeling away and went on with the ceremony of sitting on wood.

* * *

"VOOIII! YAMAMOTO TAKESHI! COME OVER HERE AND FIGHT ME!" (Yesh, he gave the impression of a shouting man. Every. Single. Sentence. Shall. Be. Shouting. :I LOL that made no sense at all.)

A lovely and... NOISY way to be greeted by a soon-to-be-sushi * cough * shark as you enter the class with your ears bleeding to death. Well, except for Yamamoto.

"Shut the hell up, kora!", said the rain arcobaleno as he covers his ears.

"VOI! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"  
"Squalo!"  
"Mou~ Save the reunion for later, my ears hurt."

There behind Sharkie was a blue haired girl, Bluebell, also one of the real 6 funeral wreathes of the Millefiore Famiglia. (I'm starting to think that this is annoying :I)

"What was that, you little brat?!" (It rhymed :D)  
"Haha! Maa, Maa. Let's all be friends here!", said Yamamoto as he went over to Squalo and slings his arm over his shoulder, just like what he does with Tsuna when they're walking to school.  
"VOI! GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF ME!", said the shark as he pushes the smiling idiot away.  
"Just sit down, kora!"

And with that, Squalo growled as he sat down. Yamamoto noticed a guy in a hood staring at him at the far end of class who looked away when he was noticed. Yamamoto shrugged it off and sat down.

* * *

"Psst."

_Just ignore him Hayato. JUST. IGNORE. HIM._

"Oi." (Yesh, I made them sit beside each other at the back of class to annoy Gokudera :3)

_Just keep your cool Hayato. It's all for Juudaime._

"Oi. Don't ignore the prince."

_Just ignore him for Juudaime's sake._

Bel threw one of his knives at Gokudera's desk. The made the sea creature very angry that he stood up from his chair and took out his dynamites.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT, YOU LITTLE-!"  
"Hayato.", interrupted the storm arcobaleno as he and the rest of the class was looking at Gokudera.  
"F- Fon! Y- Yes?", Asked Gokudera, shocked.  
"Is there a commotion going on back there?", said the arcobaleno with a somewhat threatening smile.  
"N- No! Nothing at all!", said Gokudera with a stupid grin.  
"The if you please, put away your weapons and sit down. Oh, and please refrain from shouting as well."  
"H- Hai..."

He sat down rather annoyed as the other students continued staring at him while Bel ushishishi's in his seat.

"That's what you get for ignoring the prince"  
"Teme..."

Gokudera glared at Bel.

"Here." Bel threw some sort of note to Gokudera which he failed to catch. He opened it and read it's contents. Pissed off by what he read, he glared at Bel, thinking it was him who wrote it but Bel just shook his head. "It wasn't me." Gokudera growled as he slammed the note on his desk. For now, he'll just reply. Once he finished writing, he passed the note to Bel which he passed on as well.

* * *

"It's finished!"

Unknown to Squalo, Bluebell was tying pink and blue ribbons in his hair. Yamamoto was sleeping beside Bluebell's desk until she shook him awake.

"Hm?..."

Bluebell pointed to Squalo's hair while Yamamoto nearly laughed.

"Doesn't it suit him?"  
"Haha! It really does."

Squalo was noticing the weird stares he was getting but just ignored them thinking they were staring because of his hair. (He was right :D) That is, until Colonnello saw him.

"Oi, long hair! You should've worn a dress to match your hairstyle!"  
"Nani?!"

He held the back of his hair and pulled out a couple ribbons.

"Mou~ Don't take them off!"  
"VOOIII! YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BRAT! I'LL SLICE YOU TO PIECES!"  
"KORAAAA!"  
"Ow..."  
"Itte, itte, itte..."  
"My ears..."  
"VOI! YOU'RE TOO NOISY!"  
"You're the one who's noisy, kora!"  
"Maa, maa. Let's all calm down."

And the shouting that miraculously isn't heard from the other room continued on.

* * *

He slammed down the note on his desk as he stood up. "Teme! Who the hell is passing this stupid note to me?!", he shouted, rather pissed.

"Hayato, please sit-"  
"I did."

A boy with orange hair wearing a red jacket and a black undershirt, seemingly the same age as Gokudera, stood up with a grin on his face. "Got a problem with that, Sushi Head?" Gokudera took out his dynamites. "Why you!"

* BANG *

A gunshot was heard but was ignored. The two were glaring at each other while Fon tried to calm them down.

"The both of you, please!", he said trying to calm them down.  
"You want a fight now, huh?!", said the orange haired teen as he took out a pen.  
"Hah! What's a pen going to do to help you?!", scoffed Gokudera.  
"This."

* BANG *

He pressed the tip of the pen as a sword came out.

"Heaven's Gate. Pretty awesome, right?"  
"Tch! As if!"  
"Ushishishi~. The prince wants to join the fun too."

The arcobaleno sighed.

* BANG *

"Might as well let them be..."

* * *

"REMOVE THESE THINGS RIGHT NOW!"  
"Never!"  
"Maa, maa! They look good on you Squalo!"  
"SHUT UP!"  
"You shut up, kora!"

* BANG *

"VOI! What was that?!", asked Squalo while still struggling to get all the ribbons out of his hair.  
"Must be Lal.", said Colonnello, sitting at the desk, hands still covering his ears like most of the students.  
"How are guns even allowed in this school?"

* BANG *

Everyone looked toward the hooded boy at the back of the class. His hair was green and he seemed innocent, as if not knowing he's in a mafia school.

"What do you mean by that, kora!"

Just as the hooded boy was about to answer, the door slammed open.

"Is Dame-Tsuna here?!"  
"VOI!"  
"Oh!"

A cow child was at the door.

"Get out of here, kora!"

* BANG BANG *

Colonnello fired his rifle at the child who ran out just in time. Yamamoto ran after the child as he closed the door.

* * *

"How about you stop dodging my attacks for once!"  
"You wish! You want me to let myself get hurt?!"  
"Ushishi~. Of course, your pain would amuse us."  
"Shut up knife bastard!"

'Is Dame-Tsuna here?!'  
'VOI!'  
'Oh!'  
'Get out of here, kora!'

* BANG BANG *

"Wh- What was that?!"

The three teens stopped fighting and just as they stopped, the door slammed open. Gokuder'a eyes widened.

"Ahoshi?! What are you doing here?!", shouted the Octopus.  
"Ah! Ahodera!", cried the cow child, surprised.

Gokudera was really pissed off now. First, insults from that annoying fake prince. Then insults from this unkown guy. And now the stupid cow!

"Teme... GET OUT!"  
"Gupyah!"

Gokudera threw his dynamites at the child.

* BOOM *

The child ran in time as Gokudera followed as he slammed the door behind him.

"Oh! Gokudera!"  
"Yakyuu baka!"

Yamamoto smiled as he ran with Gokudera. "Yo!"

Great. Just great. Gokudera noticed the child opening the door to the next room.

"Dame-Tsuna?!"  
"What the hell do you think you're doing ahoshi?!"

As they were running, They saw the child suddenly being grabbed by a girl who closed the door behind her. Yamamoto was the first to recognize her.

"Oh! It's Essi!"

_Essi? Who the hell is- Wait, THAT girl?!  
__  
_"You?!"

The child went deeper into Essi's arms. "Ahodera, you meanie!" Essi turned around. "Yamamoto-san and Gokudera-san!" He stopped near them at his preferably distance.

"Yo!", greeted Yamamoto as he was also put to a stop.  
"You stupid ahoshi..."

Gokudera was about to take out his dynamites till he noticed someone running towards them.

_Is that?..._

"Uwah!~ It's Dame-Tsuna!"  
"Juudaime!"  
"Tsuna!"

The brunette's eyes widened as Essi turned around.

"Essi-chan?!"

~TBC~

* * *

So I was thinking 'Gah! This loops too much! A repetive ending is annoying! No wonder most people hate recaps!' So I decided I won't put Lambo's side of the story, and just continue on with the story. Unless you guys want me to o.o So anyway, please reveiw~ w


	6. Essi's bodygaurds! Xander and Orfeo!

Haro again peeps!~ I'm ish sorry for the late update, but if it weren't for a very important friend of mine, I wouldn't have updated at all! And it turns out that someone called Cherriesxoxo reveiwed on every chapter and I'd like to say, Thanks you for your reveiws~ And of course I'd like to say thanks to the other reveiws because they are what strive me to write xD First and foremost, if I wasn't able to update fast before, It'll be definately be more slower now. Why? I broke the microwave and now I can't use the computer. :D I just got to post this now cuz' my mom left for my baby sister's check up. And I completely alone~ Maybe I'll try to be serious about school for once. Who knows? maybe I'll at least get weekends online. Secondly, this is rushed so please don't be surprised about the crappiness, typos, OOC-ness and all that stuff. My other sister kept on bothering my while I was typing. So, for precautions, if your brain explodes, if you suddenly go blind, if you die of heart attack, if you get some kind of innacurable disease, etc. because of the crappiness, It's not my fault.

**Warning**: I repeat, OOC-ness, tpos, crappiness, etc.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR. If I did, I wouldn't be making a fanfiction now, would I?

* * *

"Essi-chan?!"

The brunette's eyes widened. He didn't expect to see Essi with Lambo of all people.

"Dame-Tsuna!", shouted the cow child as he leaped into Tsuna's arms.  
"Hey Tsuna." The girl said as a smile formed on her lips.  
"You stupid girl! Treat Juudaime with respect!", shouted a certain bomber as a threatening glare was given to Essi.  
"Why does it matter to you?!", Essi shouted back.  
"Maa, maa. Calm down you two!", said Yamamoto, holding back the bomber who already had his dynamites out.

Tsuna sweatdropped at the commotion in front of him. Realization struck him as he remembered that Lambo was there.

"W- Wait! What are you doing here Lambo?!", asked Tsuna as he raised the cow child in front of him.

The cow child waved his arms around happily.

"Reborn said Lambo-san can go to school!", said the cow child happily.  
"Nani?!", shouted the brunette in surprise.

The three stopped their bickering (the two fight while the other one tries to calm them actually) to look towards the brunette.

"Is something wrong Tsuna?", asked the swordsman curiously.  
"Huh? N- Nothing! It's nothing!", said the brunette.

* RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN GGGGGGGGGGGGG *

The bell for lunch resounded through the whole school. The door to Essi's room was the first to open, revealing the figure of a disappointed prefect.

"H- Hibari-san?!", Tsuna shrieked as he saw the said person.

Hibari just glared at them, especially Essi, and walked away without making a sound.

"Serves him right..", muttered Essi to herself, leaving the others near her confused.  
"Why don't we all have lunch at the roof?", offered Yamamoto, bringing all of them to look to him.

"S- Sure!"  
"Yay! Lambo-san wants to eat damon ne!~"  
"If Juudaime says so..."  
"I guess it's alright..."  
"Haha! Let's go then!"

Just as they were on their way, a voice from behind was heard.

"ESSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

All of them looked back. Essi's eyes widened while Gokudera looked irritated as they saw the person running towards them.

"Essi!", shouted the person who called her as he hugged her like a child would to his mother.  
"Xander?!"  
"What the hell are you doing here, orange head?!"

Xander let go of Essi as soon as he realized that other people were with her. Especially when he realized that a certain Octopus was there.

"You again, Sushi Head? Why are you with Essi? Are you planning something against her!?", he said glaring at Gokudera as he pulled Essi to him.  
"As if! I don't have anything to do with that stupid girl!"  
"Take that back!"  
"Make me!"

Just as Xander was about to draw out his weapon, a hand from behind grabbed his arm.

"Stop being so rash Xander.", said the person who took ahold of Xander.  
"What do you think you're doing Orfeo?!"

Yamamoto looked carefully at the newcomer. Essi couldn't help but just stand there, trying to resist the tempting urge of banging her head repeatedly on the walls.

"You're...", muttered the swordsman, his voice drifting.

The brunette looked towards his two guardians in utter confusion.

"You guys know each other?", asked the brunette.

Gokudera and Xander clicked their tongues. Yamamoto just grinned as he usually would.

"Yeah! You're in my class, right?" asked Yamamoto as he smiled to the hooded person.  
"..." Orfeo stared at Yamamoto for a while. "Indeed I am." He said after the short silence.  
"What are you both doing here?", asked Essi, cutting in the conversation.

Xander and Orfeo turned to Essi's way. Xander surprisingly smiled, something that seemed impossible because of his cold attitude.

"We were enrolled here to protect you!", said Xander happily.  
"Fanboy.", said Gokudera, coughing.  
"What did you say?!", shouted Xander, glaring at Gokudera.

The sparks between the two of them were visible as the others backed away.

"Just when I thought I could finally be alone without them..", sighed Essi, earning a strange look from Tsuna.  
"Lambo-san is starving damon ne!", shouted the cow child, feeling rather hungry.  
"Oh! We should have lunch already!", exclaimed Yamamoto.  
"Wait! I'm coming along! Who knows what you'll do to Essi!", shouted Xander, looking away from Gokudera.  
"No way!"

"Ie! It's fine, It's fine! They can come along, Gokudera-kun!"  
"Tch..."  
"I suppose they can come along..."

"Haha! The more the merrier! Let's go!"

Thus, they all headed to the rooftop.

"Bye, Essi!", shouted the happy-go-lucky swordsman as they were about to part with Essi.  
"Erm... See you tomorrow then Essi-chan.", said the brunette as he scratched the back of his head.  
"Yeah. See you.", replied Essi as she parted ways from the other three.

She was lucky enough she lost her overprotective body guards earlier. She looked back to the broken and scorched roof as she walked farther away.

_At least I'm not paying for that._

~TBC~

* * *

Poor Lamob. I ignored him. LOL. Please reveiw. It makes me lazy when I know that I idn't get even one reveiw. Reveiws make people right. (except at times when one is depressed and such) Anyway, Advanced Merry Christmasu!~~


End file.
